Ilusiones
by Sarah Crockfort
Summary: je je je pss mejor entrenle no XD . Esta cortita :3


Dicen que para enamorarse, tienes que vivir grandes momentos con esa persona, no es cierto.  
  
Dicen que cuando estas enamorado disfrutas más tu vida, tampoco es cierto.  
  
Se preguntaran por que pienso esto, y por que lo puedo asegurar, bueno, es porque, yo he vivido una historia de esas, en la que te enamoras perdidamente de ella y ni siquiera te das cuenta de cómo te encanto con su ser. Esta es mi historia, mi historia y la de ella.  
  
Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, las hojas de todos colores de los árboles caían suavemente con el viento. Para todos era otoño, para mi era primavera con solo verla. Todos decían que era hermosa, los hombres la amaban, las mujeres la envidiaban y yo solo era un enamorado. De repente, llego a donde estaba  
  
-Nos vamos?- pregunto con una dulce sonrisa  
  
-Si esta bien.- le sonreí. A veces parecía una niña pequeña que necesitaba pedirme permiso, supuse que le era difícil haber perdido a su padre siendo tan joven y ahora me consideraba una figura paternal, lo que me daba algo de gracia por que siempre fue mucho más inteligente que yo. Se puso a lado de mí y caminamos hasta la en el bar donde nos encontramos con Ron.  
  
-Hola Ron donde te habías metido! T estábamos buscando!- lo regaño ella, a pesar de estar algo enojada se veía linda.  
  
-Lo siento es que me encontré con Fred y George y estuvimos platicando un rato. Me perdonas Hermy.- dijo Ron de un modo divertido y al final puso una carita de esas que son imposibles de decir un no, al menos para ella.  
  
- ja ja ja esta bien pero no uses esa cara contra mi- le dijo de una forma alegre.- y ahora que estamos los tres juntos entremos.- sugirió con una cara llena de vida. Yo mientras tanto guarde silencio, no había nada que decir. Ambos entraron y yo me quede atrás.  
  
-No vienes Harry?- pregunto Ron  
  
- A adelántense tengo que hacer algo- voltee y me fui corriendo. Era difícil estar con ellos, con ella a todo momento, tener que mantenerse a una distancia segura antes de explotar y besarla en cualquier momento. Tenia que aceptarlo, era la pareja de Ron y yo no podía ser nada para evitarlo. Ella ya pertenecía a otro y por mucho que yo la quisiera no podía ser nada. Corrí lejos de ellos tal vez solo por un momento. Corrí lo mas fuerte que pude ya no aguantaba, por que me tenia que pasar esto a mi. De repente me detuve.  
  
- Por que no te gusta estar con nosotros- una voz atrás de mí pregunto, una voz que reconociera en cualquier parte. Sorprendido voltee  
  
-Hermione como llegaste aquí tan rápido?- pregunte  
  
-Yo pregunte primero- me dijo.  
  
-yo. . . no te puedo decir - le respondí mientras volvía a darme la vuelta, tal vez para seguir corriendo lejos de la persona que mas he amado  
  
-Harry. . .- toco mi mano con la suya. Estaba muy fría- . . Dímelo tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi.-  
  
-Es que yo. . . yo t amo.- al fin lo dije, ¿habré cometido un error? Ella solo sonrió  
  
-Yo también.-dijo con un tono alegre.- discúlpame.- De repente soltó mi mano y comenzó a caminar para atrás.  
  
-Espera!.- reaccione pero cuando voltee ella ya no estaba. Tenia que abrazarla besarla tal vez, mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. Corrí de vuelta tal vez ya había regresado, Pero cuando llegue a donde los había dejado vi una multitud de gente. Entre haber que era lo que pasaba y vi a Ron abrazando en el suelo a una joven mujer. Empecé a temblar, no podía ser! No lo podía creer!  
  
-Harry.- dijo Ron al verme alzando la mirada y dejando ver la cara de la joven reconociéndola.- Hermione murió en un choque.- tenia lágrimas en los ojos. Mis piernas no aguantaron el peso y caí hincándome en el suelo. Entonces, que era lo que había visto?, era una ilusión, una simple ilusión.  
  
Y ahora sigo aquí, solo entre cuatro paredes con un cuchillo en la mano. Quiero verla otra vez quiero tenerla como nunca la tuve. El cuchillo d mi mano entro lentamente por mi pecho mientras me arrebata la vida. ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,, Que uvas :3 oa soe Sarah Crockford ^o^ aunq en mi bio tenga una terminacion con « t » x_X wenu aca les hice este pekeño fic. Hace mutio que no hacia uno asi que no se fijen si ta medio raro .__.U Como habran leido se trata d un h/hr y pss es que no puedo evitarlo amo esa pareja *o* y pss este lo hice por que una amiga me pidio uno d Hp X3 aquí lo tenes hermanisha *o* un fic d hp wenu shao!  
  
Em una nota: no era un bar d tekila y esas cosas .___. Es el que hay en Hosmedage pero no me acuerdo el nombre .__________.Uu 


End file.
